Diolarah
Princess Diolarah is the only child of the King and Queen of the coastal Inkaman city Cherry Quay. After fleeing to Wastelandia to avoid an arranged marriage, she encountered The Party and ended up joining them after some persuasion. History Early Life Diolarah was born the only child to the King and Queen of Cherry Quay, an Inkaman city near the southern coast of Inkama. The princess grew up in a charmed life, being raised to one day take over the role of ruler from her parents. Her parents were incredibly over-protective of their daughter, and she lived almost exclusively in the castle, fairly secluded from the rest of the city. The over-protective nature of Diolarah's parents was likely due to the war that was waging with the neighbouring province of Kamptahn, a society of ogres whose quarrel with the Inkaman had lasted nearly since the inception of the two provinces. Diolarah herself was taught basic self-defence, and had a bodyguard following her at all times. After her first bodyguard - who she had been with since her birth - retired from their job, a Wastelandia-born Eladrin named Ylva took up the position. Diolarah was eager to befriend her new bodyguard, but Ylva maintained her stony rigidness for six years. Arranged Marriage As the war between Cherry Quay and Kamptahn began to die down a little, the wealthiest and most powerful in Kamptahn suggested a potential peace treaty between the two nations. The King and Queen, eager to put an end to the fighting, agreed to the terms of the treaty - one of which stated that Diolarah would be married to a famous Kamptahn singer in order to convince the public of each nation that peace could be achieved. When Diolarah heard of this, she flatly refused to marry. Taking her weapons and a sizable amount of money pawned from her jewelry, she ran away from the palace to Wastelandia, hoping to create a new life for herself on the new continent. Conversion After making her way to Wastelandia, Diolarah decided to keep a low profile in the mountains keeping away from the nearby town in fear that someone would recognise her. Upon learning of Wrecklan's imprisonment, Diolarah decided to celebrate by revealing herself as the princess she was at the nearby town...unfortunately walking down the mountain path just as Suqa, Tatsumaki and Tomicus were walking up it. Out of nowhere a brilliant light exploded on the mountain path, Diolarah squinted to adjust to the heavenly glow, when her eyes finally could look through it she saw Tomius riding in on an enchanted horse as his cape was held up by two barn owls that were themselves held up by beautiful silver hummingbirds. None of this actually happened, Tomicus had just casted a special 'Soul Penetration' spell, thus inspiring Diolarah to follow and worship Tomicus to the end of his days. To much of Ylva's dismay, the Diolarah that wanted to return to her kingdom had been buried deep under her pure unadulterated love for the godliness of Tomicus the penetrator, and has since never left his side. Personality While Diolarah is fairly kind to those she meets, she is quite air-headed and very vain. She often misses social ques and can offend people very easily due to some assumptions about what she considers the "lower classes". Relationships Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Inkamans